1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior rear view mirror for a motor vehicle with an exterior rear view mirror housing and an electrical connection housed therein with the electrical connection comprising at least one connection cable and at least one plug connection, wherein the plug connection includes at least one first plug part connected to the electrical component by means of a portion of the at least one connection cable, and a second plug part associated to the first plug part, fixed in the exterior rear view mirror housing, and that the fixing is done by a clip connection between the exterior rear view mirror housing and the second plug part.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exterior rear view mirror assembly for a motor vehicle consists, for example, of a mirror base attached to the motor vehicle, which can be covered by a mirror base covering, and an exterior rear view mirror arranged on the mirror base. The mirror base can be produced, for example, from a die casting material resistant to the forces and moments which occur. The exterior rear view mirror includes an exterior rear view mirror housing, which, among others, houses the base bracket assigned to the mirror base.
The mirror base and the base bracket are hinged together, so that the exterior rear view mirror can be pivoted about a hinge axis towards the mirror base from an operating position to a folding point and vice versa. In this process, bearing means can be provided between the mirror base and the base bracket, in order to keep wear and tear and frictional forces arising during movement as low as possible.
Preferably, the base bracket is also produced from die-casting material which is resistant to the occurring forces and moments, for example, from the same material as the mirror base. An adjusting device for a mirror glass, driven by an electric motor, for example, is arranged on the mirror base. The adjusting device acts on a backing plate, on which the mirror glass is arranged. The mirror glass can be mounted onto the backing plate by means of an adhesive connection, for example. The backing plate can be guided to and/or mounted on the adjustment device and/or the base bracket. The term ‘backing plate’ here refers to a bracket, which comprises at least one bracket surface, with a plane or vaulted design, closed or in a non-continuous grid, for example, honeycombed, on which it is suitable to attach a mirror glass, for example by means of an adhesive connection or by clipping e.g. locking means, protruding behind the perimeter of the bracket surface and arcing inwards towards the centre of the bracket surface, seen from the perimeter.
On its rear side, facing away from the direction of movement of the motor vehicle in the operating position, the exterior rear view mirror housing comprises an opening, through which the mirror glass is visible, or in which the mirror glass is arranged. In order to ensure that the mirror glass is adjustable, a distance is kept on all sides between the mirror glass or backing plate and the walls of the exterior rear view mirror housing surrounding the opening, so that a gap is given around the mirror glass between the walls of the exterior rear view mirror housing surrounding the opening.
Alternatively or additionally to an adjustment device for mirror glass, driven by a motor, the exterior rear view mirror can comprise at least one further electrical component, such as a turn signal indicator, a heated mirror glass, an electrochromatically dimmable mirror glass, a recording and/or warning display module for a driving assistance device, such as blind spot monitoring, a lane departure warning, approach monitoring, or similar, or a combination thereof. Alternatively or additionally, the exterior rear view mirror can also comprise sensors for recording driving and/or surrounding conditions, such as for example, temperature, brightness, degree of pollution, lighting situation, for example, in order to automatically heat the mirror glass, or to dim electrochromatically, for example.
A known object in the development and production of motor vehicle parts, such as perhaps an exterior rear view mirror assembly or an exterior rear view mirror, is a simple, time-saving assembly.
This object is often not achieved in electrical connections to electrical components, which are at least partly housed in the exterior rear view mirror housing, to be made inside the exterior rear view mirror housing, associated with the disadvantage of a high expenditure of time in assembly, as well as in replacing damaged or faulty electrical components of the exterior rear view mirror, for example, in motor vehicle maintenance.
Above all, this disadvantage occurs in electrical connections, which have at least one connection cable provided with a plug connection, such as perhaps a connection cable which is separable by the plug connection. Electrical connections of this type are required, for example, in order to produce a freely moveable electrical connection inside of the exterior rear view mirror housing. A freely moveable electrical connection of this type can be provided, for example, for electrical components which are adjustable in relation to the exterior rear view mirror housing, for example, a heatable and/or electrochromatically dimmable mirror glass, on the condition that the freely moveable part of the electric connection is measured so that, in principle, the adjustability of the electrical components is not limited.
Electrical wiring in an exterior mirror is known in U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,457 B2. The different electrical components are connected to the main plug connector 28, 28B by plug connectors and adapters. The relative position of the plug connector in the housing is thus determined by the electrical components, which should be provided. Thus, one plug connector is provided for the glass heating, one for the indicator etc. whereby the plug connectors are not attached.